U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,094 issued to Louis Glesser teaches a folding utility knife having a snap shackle positioned parallel to and on the same end of the knife as the blade. A spring biases the closure in the closed position and the closure itself must be pushed to open the shackle. Previously, locks and/or snap shackles had been attached to the other end of the knife handle.
The Glesser design enabled parachutists and others to quickly remove the knife from a harness and open the blade with the thumb of one hand when in trouble. The design has proved to be a lifesaver. However, the placement of the snap shackle parallel to the blade is perceived by some to reduce the utility of the knife for non-emergency uses.
The folding knife of the present invention has a shackle which is remotely released. As a result, the benefits of the Glesser design for emergency use, other special purpose and everyday usage can be combined into one design.